Heaven's Tear
by Denite
Summary: [Fuji & Atobe] Do you believe in reincarnation? Atobe didn't till his life was turned upside down by a stranger that hides in shadow. Sequel to this is title [Rebirth]
1. Prologue

Pairing: Fuji x Atobe

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.

Part: Prologue

A.N: Fuji is one of my favorite anime characters of all time and therefore I can't help but attempt a Fuji fiction. This is my first PoT fiction and currently I am still debating if I should continue this fiction or not. I guess I will let the readers decided if this fiction is worth finishing from feedbacks or lack of it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Heaven's tear **

Hello, my name is Akira and I want to tell you one of my favorite stories of all times. The story began with a lot of unanswered questions, but I assured you that by the end everything will become crystal clear.

So let's begin our journey with me as your host.

Have you seen an Angel smile before?

Have you seen a Devil laugh before?

Can two polar opposites have a fairy tale ending together?

Tears, one by one become the company of those two lost souls.

Is it the Devil?

Is it the Angel?

I know you must be wondering why and how could two beings from such different backgrounds fall for each other? Was it really worth it? Why would they cling on to the last glimpse of hope or better yet how long can they hold on to their situation?

In the end, no matter who they were and how powerful they were, ultimately they were all just pawns. They were just pawns in the hand of all mighty Fate. Fate played a cruel joke on them, letting an Angel fall in love with a Devil and the vise verse.

For centuries, angels and devils were destined to be archenemies. To put it bluntly, they were supposed to destroy each other's soul, letting each other perished but funny how they end up exchanging their hearts of all things. Actually, it is not really funny but Fate is a cruel being and thus he found it funny to see others suffered. Of all the possible outcomes, Fate decided that those two deserved the most unpredictable ending for each other.

I bet Fate is having a magnificent time now, because two of the most stubborn people that he had ever met want to make a bet with him. If you must know, making a deal with Fate is ten times worse than making a deal with a Devil. Of course, knowing Fate, who is a sadist bastard, he took up on their challenge with an air of confidence. The oh mighty Fate planned on laughing as he watched the two lovers suffered in the near future but as bad as their situation looks there is a loophole that the two lovers can used to turn around their situation but of course they have to find the loophole first.

In the end, I want to ask one question.

Assumptions:

_The Angel can become the Devil for love. The Devil can become the Angel for love._

My question is:

_Can they really achieve happiness if they gave up their true self?_

Fate told them that to reach their goal each of them need to make a ultimate sacrifice, but I wonder if that is really the case. I know I sound like a very contradicting person but that is only because I had seen Fate tortured powerful beings with little to no effort.

Are you willing to place a bet with me? Will the Angel and the Devil live happily ever after or will they suffer for all eternity with broken hearts like Fate had foreseen.

The story will continue but first we need a change of scenery and I will introduced you to our main characters who had agree to undergo a change of identity with their memories seal just like they promised with Fate.

TBC … _maybe_


	2. The first meeting

Pairing: Fuji x Atobe

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.

Part: 1/?

Warning: OCC

A.N. Sorry if anyone was actually waiting for this fiction to be update. I sort of forget that I had this fiction lying around.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Heaven's tear**

_(Present time, 21st century)_

**Atobe's POV**

He is here again. I lost count of the times that he had showed up at my matches. I can feel his burning stares. In short, his presence troubles me greatly. I can't figure out or understand why he was constantly looking at me. At first, I thought it was amusing that another boy was stalking me but now it was just getting annoying.

Finally, I decided to look up the identity of my supposed stalker and I was pleasantly surprised at first when I found out that it was the famous Fuji Shusuke. The tennis tensai from Seiguka and naturally I thought that Seigake was sending their tensai to spy after me because of my amazing prowess. But if that was the case then someone needed to teach Fuji Shusuke the fundamental in spying because only a blind man can ignore Fuji's burning stares.

Ironically, there was something about Fuji's stares that seem bit familiar but I couldn't recall. I mean I should be able to remember something so incredibly uncomfortable right?

At first, I was amused by Fuji's presence but the more he shows up at my matches the more it was starting to affect my game and I cannot tolerate that. I will not let some commoner disrupted my perfect games.

Yet, for some reason I am also beginning to anticipate Fuji's appearance. I must be losing my mind. Maybe, I should just let Kabaji take care of it but the thought of someone touching Fuji annoys me to no end. What was going on in that pretty head of his?

Wait, did I just use the terms Fuji and pretty in the same sentence? I got to get rid of him. There must be a way to get rid of Fuji without actually hurting him. Why didn't I want to hurt Fuji again? I need to get away from Fuji at all cost.

I had concluded that Fuji Shusuke will become a hazard for my health.

**Fuji's POV**

I had finally found him.

Keigo.

Keigo still looks the same as he did centuries ago. I can't help but laugh when I realized that I had retained all my past memories but from the look of things it seemed that Keigo had forgotten about me. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't upset by that fact.

The fact that Keigo had no memory of everything that we had shared pissed me off, but I will take my revenge on Keigo afterward for being so forgetful even thought it wasn't really his fault.

I am still mad so that alone was enough for me to plot against Keigo in the most innocent way possible. However, I am not worry because I know that I can make Keigo fall for me all over again. I will make Fate regret ever placing a bet with us. I will make sure that the _Angel_ falls in love with the _Devil_ again.

Still, I must not forget that I will have to make Keigo pay for forgetting about me, his precious lover.

….

Meanwhile, Atobe felt a cold shiver down his spine in the middle of sunny afternoon but decided against his better judgment to ignore it.

**Akira's POV – otherwise known as the narrator**

The bet that Fate made with Atobe Keigo and Fuji Shusuke was that given a second chance they wouldn't choose each other because their love wasn't strong enough to overcome the obstacles that he had in store for them. Fate believed that all beings are selfish creatures and that love is just a fragile emotion that will be crumbled under his wrath.

But Atobe and Fuji were convinced that they would choose each other again no matter what Fate had in store for them. Originally, the two lovers were supposed to lose all their previous memory including their love for each other but as luck would have it, the devil managed to retain all of his memories from past life and thus aimlessly started his search for his long lost love, Atobe Keigo.

Secretly I am rooting for the two lovers because I am a big softie but I couldn't help but wonder if Fate was right. Is love really such a fragile and fickle emotion?

Oh, I almost forget to mention. In this lifetime, Fate decided to take up the alias identity of Hajime Mizuki. Since Fuji and Atobe were both tennis players in this lifetime, Mizuki thought that he would become the manager of St. Rudolph Gakuen tennis team and be on the look out for those two so he can plot against them. I can't wait till Mizuki found out that Fuji had remembered everything about the deal that they made. I wonder who should be more afraid, Mizuki or Fuji?

Frankly, I don't think anyone want to get on Fuji's bad side because you never knew what the devil was capable of doing. Actually, just thinking about the possibilities are sending shivers down my spine and I had been dead for centuries already.

TBC …

A.N: umm what do you think? I hope it is not too weird and hard to follow. Should I continue with this? I wonder if I was on crack when I wrote the prologue for this story over a month ago


	3. The villian

Pairing: Fuji x Atobe

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me. The lyric belong to ATB's song "Let you go"

Part: 2/?

Genre: Angst/Fantasy/Romance

Warning: OCC

A.N: Thanks for R & R

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Heaven's tear**

**Mizuki's pov **

I had finally found them both. I had waited forever for this. I wanted to see Fuji Shusuke suffered for so long. I wanted him to suffer the way I did. I can't believe I just wrote this piece of crap for this so called writing class in the human world. I wanted to strangle the teacher when she ordered us to write a poem on love.

What could a group of fourteen year old boys and girls possibility knew about love? I completed the assignment because I need to stay on the tennis team. Of course there had to be a rule that stated for a student to participate in sports the student needed to maintain a passing grade in all his or her classes.

Love?

I am still staring at that piece of paper that the teacher handed back to me. She wrote, _"Excellent work Mizuki" _on it. I thank her but deep inside I was curing her to hell.

**Let you go**

_I've been to all the familiar places  
I've been running like a sentence  
Never begun  
I've been looking for a way to let you know  
I got nothing left to fill the spaces  
I got nothing but a center coming undone  
I've been doing circles and it shows_

_Its the little things that make you crazy  
Like the thought of someone touching your skin  
I can see you everywhere I go  
You could fill a silent sea of faces  
It could be the aroma of a glimpse  
Swimming the river as it flows _

_Every cloud in the sky  
Every place that I hide  
Tell me that I,  
I was wrong to let you go  
Every sounds that I hear  
Every thoughts that I feel  
Tell me that I,  
I was wrong to let you go_

I felt anger bottling inside me as I cringed up the paper. I didn't want to write that poem. I didn't want to think about love. I didn't want to remember him, the person that had left me. I didn't let him go. He left me even thought he told me that he loved me. What a joke? He taught me that love wasn't meant to be everlasting. Love wasn't designed to be anything other than a moment of lust between two beings.

Now lust I understand and comprehend but love was fools' way of deceiving themselves.

True love simply doesn't exist in this world and whoever tells me other wise must be on crack, like that Fuji Shusuke. I couldn't believe my luck when I found out that I finally had the upper hand when that conceited bastard fell in love, with an Angel no less. Hah, we all know that an angel can't be together with a devil. It goes against all law of nature but those two are the most stubborn people that I had ever met.

I am sure the forbidden fruit was delicious but was it really worth it?

But that was just it. It was just too perfect. I will made them puppets in my story and torture them as I see fit. In the end, I guaranteed that both Atobe Keigo and Fuji Shusuke will experience pain like never before.

After all there was no greater pain than the shattering of your own heart. Even after all these lifetimes, the mind blowing sensation of feeling oneself slowly falling apart was all too familiar to me.

Love and pain.

Ultimately, both sensations were interchangeable. You can't experience one without the other.

Heart break can kill a person or make a person stronger.

…

**Narrator's pov**

Math can be such a mind-numbing subject. In the same concept, the shape triangle can be considered a boring shape, but then again you can make triangles exciting by applying it to interesting situations. In a mathematical sense, a triangle essentially can be constructed by connecting three points but it seemed so much more complicated when you apply spherical geometry.

In spherical geometry, basic law of nature started to shatter and fail. The sum of all angles no longer equals to 180 degrees. In a similar sense, triangle can be considered fascinating when you add the term love in front of it.

A love triangle involved three people much like the three points of a regular triangle. In our case, there was no love between the three. However, despite that the three are still connected by a stronger force.

At this moment, the only emotion that Mizuki felt was deep hatred for Fuji Shusuke and the feeling was mutual because Fuji would like nothing more than strangle Mizuki in his sleep. Actually, maybe Fuji would preferred to strangle Mizuki when he was awake just so he can see take pleasure in seeing Mizuki suffer.

However, I can't help but felt a tad sorry for the third person involved, Atobe Keigo. So far Atobe's only crime was falling in love with someone that he shouldn't had. Nonetheless, the past was composed of events that cannot be change and what was done will remained permanent. The fact of the matter was Atobe Keigo had loved Fuji Shusuke.

Had.

As in past tense because in his presence form, he had absolutely no memory of whom he once was or who Fuji Shusuke was to him.

I wonder what Atobe had thought about the moment he decided that he would give up everything that he had ever valued to be with Fuji. What was it about Fuji that caused an archangel like Atobe Keigo to give up light for "love?"

I am intrigue by this emotion called "love."

It seemed to have caused nothing but pain for the people involved. It seemed to have caused nothing but trouble for everyone. So why do humans and other beings do treasured it so much?

So far I had learned that love was an emotion that affected everyone regardless of their ability and status in life.

Somehow it sounded more like a disease than a blessing.

Maybe it was not something that a mere spirit like me can comprehend.

Love ...

I am so confused by it.

TBC….


	4. Tear

Pairing: Fuji x Atobe

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.

Part: 3/?

Genre: Angst/Fantasy/Romance

Warning: OCC

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Heaven's tear**

**Atobe's pov **

Again.

I had woken myself up in the middle of the night. I felt a cold chill rushing through me. I traced my hand to my face and I felt it there again. Something wet and cold had stained my face during the night.

…

Tears.

…

I woke up in tears again. I had that dream again. Lately, I had been plague by the same dream. In the dream world, I recalled being in a place that appeared to be out of this world and each time I had that dream the situations would be different but it was always with the same guy.

It was a different dream each time but in essences I felt like I was reliving the same dream over and over again. It had haunted me since the beginning of this year. Every time I had that dream I craved to find out the identity of the other guy.

He seemed so familiar to me.

Flashbacks.

Yes, that was what my dreams reminded me of. Flashbacks of memories that I couldn't recalled but that seemed so bogus. I don't know who the other person was and I couldn't see his face but I was sad. I don't know why I was experiencing sadness but every time he visited me in the dream world I would wake up in tears and a stabbing pain in my chest.

Watching him faded in front of me made my eyes watery. Watching him faded in front of me made me felt numbed inside.

But who was he?

Why couldn't I just remember?

It was the same routine. I would wake up remembering every single detail about the dream except for his face.

Did I forget someone of great importance to me?

Did I forget someone that I wasn't supposed to forget … ever?

Maybe one of these nights I will figure out who he was.

Maybe one of these nights he will stayed till the morning.

**Fuji's pov**

I am sorry, love. Watching you suffered was the last thing that I wanted but I needed you to remember.

I miss having you in my arms. I miss the smell of your scent.

Do you have any idea how much strength it took for me to hold back the desire to be with you? The need to feel your presence was starting to take a toll on me.

Why did I fell for you?

We weren't supposed to meet and you were someone that was supposed to be out of my reach. You were the light that I detested. You were everything that I couldn't stand but I fell for you. I fell for you like a falling rock unable to resist the pull of gravity.

I didn't resist.

I didn't fight.

Like an outsider, I was watching myself falling hard for you even thought everything that you represented made me sick and repulsed me.

Light

Innocence

Purification

Your presence was so bright and luminous that you blinded my senses. I hated the world that you live in. I avoid the door to heaven at all cost because I couldn't stand the singing and the light.

Yet, I know that I love you. That was the one thing that I had never question. That was the one thing that will never change. I had search for you for many lifetimes. Every life time, there were others who tried to tempted me but I felt immune to their cheap tactics.

I was immune to everyone because you had me at "hello" and no one ever came close to making me feel like the way you did.

I didn't know that I was capable of love but the feeling that I felt when I first meet you had convince me that love does exist

I will never forget that day.

I usually like to keep my eyes close whenever I was near places that scream and give off the atmosphere of tranquility. It was quiet that day. It was peaceful and I surprised myself by looking up at the sky. It was at that moment that I saw you. You stood out among the group. The first thing I noticed about you was your voice. It had a soothing effect on me and when I turned and saw you, during that brief moment I had managed to engrave your image in my head.

But there was something about you that interest me. Even thought you were smiling I can sensed a sadness coming from you and my curiosity was aroused. When you were all alone, I walk over and you surprised me by saying "hello" first.

You were lying on the ground with your eyes closed, so I asked you, "What are you looking at?"

Your eyes were still close at that moment. A slight movement and a reply slipped pass your lip, "A pitch of blackness."

You told me that the light was suffocating you and I laughed. Before meeting you I never considered the possibility of sharing a genuine laugh with an angel but the more time I spent with you the more you continue to surprise me.

You were the only angel that I know who was seeking comfort from darkness.

I remembered saying, "I thought all angels love the light and bath in its might glory for all its worth."

That was the first time we met.

That was the first time that we talk.

I want you to remember everything. I don't want to tell you our story. I want you to experience everything first handed and not as an outsider.

Why did you forget everything that we shared?

Why did I remember everything?

Morning will come soon. I will see you again when the night fall, my love.

TBC…


	5. Puzzle

Pairing: Fuji x Atobe

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.

Part: 4/?

Genre: Angst/Fantasy/Romance

Warning: OCC

A.N. Thanks for R&R. I love it when people tell me that I had convinced them to love the Fuji & Atobe pairing. Yay, spread the Fuji & Atobe love. I know some people are wondering why I had made Fuji the seme in both fictions. Yes, in the physical aspect, Fuji seemed like the perfect uke, but personally I think Fuji is too evil to be the uke. However, one of these days I will switch his role with Atobe and make Fuji the uke so Atobe can come on top again.

**Ahhh, fanfiction is screwing up my upload. I meant to type St. Rudolph Gauken but the word keep getting delete in the uploading. ugh why why????? After fixing it n-times I hope it work **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Heaven's tear**

**Atobe's pov**

Last night's visit from him left me in a state of total confusion. When I was in a state of consciousness I would feel relief knowing that he was gone but each night when I closed my eyes I would anticipate his visit. The self-contradiction was starting to annoy me.

Each night, I started to look forward to the things and sights that he would show me. Why would I look forward to this stranger's visit? Maybe it was because he had aroused my curiosity but deep down I knew there was something more. I felt like I had signed my life away to a demon or perhaps to the devil himself.

I had traded in my nights for glimpse of this secret life that I had no memories of. In those dreams, I always had long hair. I found that to be strange because as far as I could recall I never had long hair. Each morning I would stare in the mirror to make sure that I was still the same me because I don't have the long silver hair as the other me in the dream world.

It seemed that each time he stops by I would found out more and more about the other me. The other me, the one with the long silver hair and the one who would kiss him tenderly. Every time he left me I would spend the rest of the night trying to connect the pieces together. I felt like a broken puzzle, the kind that no one can complete. I am left with the impression that no matter how many pieces I have there will forever be one missing piece that I would lack to complete the puzzle.

What was the last missing piece?

What was the purpose of his visits?

Maybe he will stay and answered my questions next time.

Maybe he will unmask himself for me next time.

I am dying to see the face behind the shadow.

…

…

"Morning Atobe."

I turned and noticed Oshitari walking towards me and quickly reply, "Oh, morning Oshitari."

Oshitari shifted his glasses before saying, "Atobe, if there was something bothering you then you should just come out and said it."

"I am fine." I said in a tone more defense than I would like.

I know that Oshitari wouldn't believe me.

"Did you have that dream again last night?" Asked Oshitari.

"Was it that obvious?" I wondered out loud.

"There was something about these recurring dreams that seemed to drain you completely. Have you thought about getting some professional advice?" Suggested Oshitari.

"No, it is probably just nothing." I immediately turned down the suggestion because I don't like the idea of sharing those private moments with someone else.

"Oshitari, can you tell Coach Sakaki that I am not going to make it to today's practice? There is somewhere that I need to go right after school."

Oshitari want to push further but decided that he will wait till Atobe is ready to talk and said, "Okay, I will tell Coach Sakaki but Atobe please remember that we have a match tomorrow."

"A match against which school?" I asked.

"St. Rudolph Gakuen." Oshitari replied.

I don't remember ever playing that school before so I asked, "St. Rudolph wasn't a strong team right?"

"St. Rudolph wasn't a strong team till this year. Rumor has it that this year they had gotten a lot better because of their new manager, Hajime Mizuki. So far they had won all their matches so it would be smart if we don't let our guard down" Adviced Oshitari.

"Mizuki?" Something about that name send a shiver down my spine.

"Yeah, have you heard of him?" Asked Oshitari suspiciously.

"No, but his name seem familiar to me for some reason."

"Well, maybe seeing him tomorrow will help you remembered. I think Mizuki might be their single 1 player and if that was the case then you two will be match up."

…

Mizuki?

Could he be the one who was haunting me in my dreams?

….

**Mizuki's pov**

I saw the schedule for the matches and I would be lying if I said that I wasn't disappointed that St. Rudolph didn't get match up Seigaku first.

But in a strange way playing against Fuji's lost lover might give me a slight advantage in this twisted game that we are playing.

How would Atobe react if I told him the truth or better yet should I just mislead him? Tomorrow's match might be more entertaining than I first realized.

I know Fuji will show up at tomorrow's match. I mean how could he miss a chance to see his lover in action? If I can make Atobe resented Fuji then the end result of the match wouldn't matter in the grand scheme.

**Fuji's pov **

Based on the lottery drawing, we will all meet up in an official match sooner or later.

I will be looking forward to those two matches for various different reasons. I learned that you need to keep your friends close but your enemy even closer.

So far Hyotei Gakuen, Seishun Gakuen and St. Rudolph Gakuen are all undefeated.

Tomorrow Hyotei will face off with St. Rudolph and saying that I don't trust Mizuki would be the understatement of the century.

…

**Narrator's pov**

The story appeared to be moving along. The three main characters all have knowledge of each others' existence. Every time Fuji visited Atobe, a clue will be left behind but Atobe didn't realize that till last night.

Last night in the dream world Fuji took Atobe to a place that they used to spend majority of their time together. I had seen that place before. It was an old abandoned temple near the edge of an unknown mountain. It was very secluded and therefore very few people had knowledge of the place.

I had also seen Fuji taking the time to walk there and take care of the place. He would watch after the abandoned place like it was his home. The flowers in the garden were alive because of Fuji. The temple didn't collapse during a thunderstorm because of Fuji.

For years, Fuji had unconditionally take time out to tend an abandoned piece of landmark because it was all he had left of Atobe. The first time I saw Fuji, he appeared to be an exceptionally independent person and he had a habit of shutting everyone else out of his world. I guess it was probably a good thing for Fuji to find someone who matter to him, someone to help share his burdens and pain.

But ever since Fuji saw Atobe disappeared in front of his very eyes, Fuji seemed to be different than before. He started to change. He started to resort to his old ways. I think the only thing that had kept Fuji searching for all these years was when you first found this place again. The place that reminded Fuji of all that they had shared. The place that helped convinces Fuji that it wasn't just a dream.

When Fuji was alone, he let his guard down and the sorrow started to show in his eyes. Speaking of the devil, no pun intended, I could barely make out a figure coming towards the temple.

I didn't expect to see Fuji coming back so soon. It had barely been few days since he last came here to tend the garden. There could only be one explanation for his sudden visit to this place, something must be troubling him. I enjoy watching Fuji whenever he stops by because watching him alone was like observing a ritual being performed.

The first thing that Fuji does when he walked into the temple was place some freshly picked flowers in a vase. Right after that he would carefully dust the whole place and make sure that everything was perfect. Next, he would tend the garden and when everything was done he would find a familiar spot on the grass and lie there with his eyes closed. He seemed so at ease and at home. Yes, I think Fuji would consider this his home.

I was feeling content watching Fuji lying on the grass when I noticed another figure coming closer and closer. A glimpse of silver caught my eyes. I wonder who the other person was.

…

TBC


	6. An old friend

Pairing: Fuji x Atobe

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.

Part: 5/?

Genre: Angst/Fantasy/Romance

Warning: OCC

A.N. New character alert. I admit I am guility of lusting after hot anime guys with silver hair. I hope I am not getting side track with this fiction. Ahhh, words seem to fail me when it comes to writing this fiction. The whole time I was writing this chapter I keep hearing this voice in the back of my head whispering "abandoned this fiction while you still can." I think I should give in to the voice soon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Heaven's tear**

**Fuji's pov**

An intruder had stepped into my sanctuary. I have mix feelings about him being here, because he was someone that I know very well. I would recognize his presence anywhere, Kojirou Saeki, one of the most well known prophets of all time. Ever since he was still a kid, he had been blessed with the amazing ability to see past, present and future of all beings with the exception of his own destiny. I guess I should welcome him like any gracious host.

Saeki was an old friend of mine and therefore I felt safe letting my guard down around him. I was still lying on the grass when I said, "Fancy seeing you here, Saeki."

Even with my eyes closed, I could sensed Saeki's grin and I was right when I heard, "How long had it had been since we last saw each other, Shusuke?"

I felt the mood lighten and said, "Just few hundred years."

"Yes, last time I saw you, you were still with him. He wasn't too bad on the eye. Shusuke, did you really search for him for four hundred years?" Asked Saiki.

A loud laughter escaped from my throat and broke thought the barrier; I opened my eyes and said, "Saiki, we can both agree that it is beneath you to ask the obvious."

Saiki sat on the grass next to me and said, "I know but I couldn't just sit back and watch my best friend suffered. I suppose if there was one that that we can't stop it was the flow of destiny. I tried to stop you two from meeting so I could spared you two the emotional suffering but I guess it was inevitable."

I continue to stare at the sun, the light was blinding me but I welcome the pain and said, "Thank you Saiki, but I never regret meeting Keigo. Not for one second."

I heard a soft sigh from Saiki before he said, "Well my friend, you do realize that you can count on my help if you ever need it."

I smiled and said, "I know. I had always known that I can depend on you."

Saiki turned and look at me straight in the eyes before saying, "Shusuke, I don't think you know, because if you had considered me to be your best friend you should have asked for my help. Before you two went through the reincarnation process you could have asked me how long you would have to wait before you run into Atobe but you didn't. Shusuke, I could have spared you a lot of agony and heartache if you had just asked. I saw it in my vision that you two wouldn't meet for another four hundred years. I had no idea how you managed to get through four hundred years of mindless searching but why didn't you asked me?"

I didn't realize that I had worry Saiki so much. I didn't realize that all this time he was blaming himself for my suffering.

I placed a hand on Saiki's shoulder and said, "Thank you Saiki. I am sorry for worrying you. I didn't turn to you for help because I want to find Keigo with my own ability and I know that every time you use your vision it took a toll on you. Saiki, I don't want to use my best friend like an object."

"Hah, well it was our parents fault for being such good friends and I am glad that you still consider me as your best friend." Replied Saiki.

"Saiki, you know that you are among one of the few people that I trusted and that if you ever need someone I am always here for you." I said.

"Shusuke, I am glad that time haven't change you. You are still the same even thought four hundred years had passed. Your stubbornness never seized to amaze me. I don't know how you did it, being all alone for four hundred years searching for your lost lover and never loved another. Shusuke, no one would have think less of you if you had given up and settle for someone else. You were always worrying about me even when you should be worrying about yourself. I wonder how others would react if they know that the devil was such a sentimental fool." Joked Saiki as he tries to hide the sorrow in his eyes.

With all seriousness, I said, "I would never forgive myself if I had given up. Saiki, this place help keep my dream alive. It helps ease the loneliness, but I finally found him. That must meant something right?"

Saiki let his eyes wonder and observed the place before saying, "It is a beautiful place but it wasn't always this beautiful right Shusuke? You turned an abandoned temple into your own sanctuary. But all things aside, I saw the result of the lottery drawing. I take it that you are going to tomorrow's match with Hyotei versus St. Rudolph."

I laughed and said, "Saeki, it doesn't take a brilliant prophet to figure that out. But I am curious about one thing"

"What?" Asked Saeki knowingly.

"Why did you join Rokkaku's tennis club?"

Saeki laughed and said, "I need to be close to my new prey."

"Hah, same old Saeki. So who is the unlucky fellow?" I asked.

Saeki grinned widely and said, "Ryou Kisarazu from Rokkahu tennis club."

The name rings a bell and then I remembered, "Ryou has a twin that goes to St. Rudolph right? Atsushi Kisarazu if I am not mistaken."

Saeki nod and said, "I have decided that Ryou is absolutely adorable."

"So why him and not his twin?" I asked.

"Like you I also have a thing for guys with long hair. Sometimes habit can be such a nuisance, but I love my Ryou and his gorgeous hair. I pick up tennis when I realized that Ryou was a dedicated tennis player. I never realized how easy it was to beat someone in a sport when you could see all their flaws. It is amazing how no one realizes their own habits." Said Saeki.

I merely just said, "Saeki, not everyone has an eye for those things."

"Let's just say that I have an eye for observing people. Both now and at that time, right Shusuke?" Replied Saeki.

Indeed the eye that sees all.

…

**Atobe's pov**

I am here. I am finally here. I can't believe that the place in my dream really exists. This place is amazing, who would have guess that there existed a sanctuary in the middle of nowhere.

I wonder if I will find anyone here.

Will I finally find all the answers to my questions?

…

TBC (?)


	7. Misunderstanding

Pairing: Fuji x Atobe

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.

Part: 6/?

Genre: Angst/Fantasy/Romance

Warning: OCC

A.N. Yay, I finally finished all my finals for this semester so that means I get to write more angst fictions. Anyway, sorry for the short chapter but next chapter will be much longer and in depth. I just want to update this before the story developed any further. Thank you for R & R.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Heaven's tear**

**Atobe's pov**

In my dreams, we were always in this unknown garden. Every night, he would take me to this garden behind some sort of a temple. It seemed so surreal. The place seemed too untainted to be real but it was. It was real. The proof was sitting right in front of my very eyes.

The forbidden garden in my dream really does exist. It makes me wonder what else was real from my dream.

I found the place in my dream. I found a sanctuary in the middle of nowhere. I felt like a kid on a treasure hunt. I haven't felt this excited in years because ever since I could remember, my parents had always brought me everything that I had ever desired. There was something about this place that makes me want to smile and cry at the same time.

Why am I feeling contradicting emotions at the same time?

It reminded me of home but that was absolutely nonsense because I had never seen or been to this place before other than in my dreams. How could I call this magical place home? Yes, it was magical. The moment I step into this territory I felt safe. I felt like someone was watching me and protecting me. It was that strange feeling again. The strange feeling that I was always being watch and for some reason I don't dislike the feeling, but I still couldn't identify it.

I gave in to my curiosity and started to explore the place. I was scared of touching anything because what if I was still dreaming? Would everything vanish the moment that I touch them? There were fresh flower in a vase. The place was virtually dust free and the gorgeous garden appeared to be carefully tended. Was it really abandoned?

Yes, it was truly a sanctuary, but who does this place belongs?

I had this burning desired to meet the owner of this place. I felt like he would the source to all my unanswered questions. I felt like he would help me find sanity again.

My mind was racing at million miles per second and just when I was about to make another hypothesis my thoughts were interrupted by voices ahead. I hold my breath as I saw a pair walking farther away from me. I hide behind the shadow as I watch them faded away. I couldn't tell who they were from their back except I felt a stab of pain in my chest. Who was the guy with the brown hair? Why does he trigger something inside me? Who was the guy with the silver hair next to him? Why was I bother by this pair? Why was I bothered by this sight?

I had this strange urge to run up and push the silver hair guy away and take my rightful spot.

Rightful spot?

Where did that came from?

I had this strange urge to touch the guy with the brown hair.

Why does he stir up those feelings inside me?

Who is he?

Why is my head hurting so much?

Why can't I remember?

A pitch of darkness was the last thing I remember.

…

…

**Mizuki's pov**

Who do I have here? Today really is my lucky day, I mean what are the chance of finding a fallen angel in the middle of nowhere. Slim to none.

Atobe Keigo was truly beautiful. I had never got the chance to see him so close up before. Atobe was blessed with perfectly sculpture features, flawless skin, silver hair and a mouth that begged to be kiss and abuse.

I smiled at all the possibilities lying in front of me. A fallen angel with no past memories, I would be a fool to not take advantage of the situation.

I leaned over and place a kiss on Atobe's lip. His lips felt cold, but I enjoy his scent and the coldness. I wonder how Fuji would react if he knew that I had felt his lover's lip before him.

"Have a sweet dream my angel. The world you once knew will seize to exist the moment you open those beautiful eyes again."

TBC


	8. Time

Pairing: Fuji x Atobe

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.

Part: 7/?

Genre: Angst/Fantasy/Romance

Warning: OCC

A.N. Yay, I am glad that you guys all want to kill Mizuki and not me. Mizuki is my favorite PoT villain for so many good reasons and without further delay I give you chapter 7. Hah, I guess asking for an early update actually work in my case

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Heaven's tear**

"_Have a sweet dream my angel. The world you once knew will seize to exist the moment you open those beautiful eyes again."_

…

**Atobe's pov**

I opened my eyes and was greeted by an unfamiliar voice.

"Did you have a pleasant dream my sweet angel?"

The voice belonged to someone that I didn't recognized and I was in a place that I had no memory of being. Everything just seemed out of place and wrong for some reason. It could be the unfamiliar voice or it could be the unfamiliar environment.

My head was still throbbing in pain when I asked, "Who are you?"

The person sitting uncomfortably close to me replied, "Mizuki Hajime."

"Mizuki Hajime from St. Rudolph tennis club?" I asked with a slight puzzle look on my face.

Mizuki smiled pleasantly and said, "Yes, the one and only. So how are you feeling, Keigo?"

Something about his presences bothered me and I felt a warning sign through my brain, in an irritating tone I replied, "I don't believe that we had know each other well enough to be on first name base."

A loud laugh escaped before Mizuki leaned over and whispered, "You really did forget everything didn't you Keigo, we may not be close in this life time, but in the past we had been very close. Closer than you think."

"Past lifetime?"

I am sick and tired of all the references to past memories that I seemed to be lacking. What exactly did I forget?

"Yes, we were lovers. I guess fate played a cruel joke on us. I had managed to retain memories of all our precious moments together, but you on the other hand appeared to have forgotten everything."

Mizuki's comment didn't make sense but lately nothing seem to make sense. Could Mizuki be the one in my dream? The person who made my heart aches. Could Mizuki be the same person who left me in tears every night?

"Lovers?" I asked.

I felt Mizuki's arm around me before he said, "Yes, you were my fallen angel. It was love at first sight for me. I know the truth sounds like a fabricated tale but in our past life I was the devil and you were one of Heaven's archangel. We weren't meant to fall in love but we did. Keigo, falling in love with you was one thing that I will never regret."

"In my past life, I was an archangel and we were lovers?"

I am getting tired of asking all the questions, but I am so confused by my newfound knowledge of my past life.

"Keigo, you have no idea how long I had look for you. For several life times I seemed to have missed you, but I never gave up. You slipped pass me during the reincarnation process, but I am never going to let you go now." stated Mizuki.

"Mizuki, I am sorry, but I still don't remember anything."

"It is okay. I will help you remembered. I will tell you everything that we been through. I just want you to remember that I love you Keigo. Don't ever forget that Mizuki loves Keigo." Said Mizuki.

I was too stunned by the whole confession that I didn't pushed Mizuki away when he pulled me close for an embrace. Were we really lovers? Why does it felt weird being in an embrace with Mizuki? Why am I still thinking about the stranger in my dream?

The person who hides behind the shadow

The person who made me felt safe when he embraced me

I don't remembered being in love but shouldn't I felt something toward Mizuki if we had been lovers? Especially lovers who had been through so much, but there were no butterflies and there were no racing heartbeats. Maybe I felt differently toward Mizuki because I couldn't remember the past.

Lovers?

Why do I still felt this need to find the guy in my dream?

Right now, I am certain that Mizuki was not the guy in my dream because I could sense the differences in their presences. I came here hoping to find the guy in my dream but instead I found an old lover.

Mizuki

Were we really in love?

Could I possibly forget the passion between lovers?

….

**Fuji's pov**

Seeing Saeki had been a pleasant surprise. I don't know why but when I saw a glimpse of silver I had a wishful thought, I had hope that Keigo would show up instead of Saeki.

Of course I know that the chance of Keigo showing up at our place would be slim to none because as far as Keigo was concern, the place doesn't exist. Our time together doesn't exist.

I was glad that I saw Saeki today but when we bid each other farewell I felt like Saeki wanted to tell me something. There was uncertainty in his eyes, but at the last second Saeki must had change his mind because he left without saying another word.

Talking to Saeki made me observed my situation in a whole new aspect. Four hundred years. I never realized that I had been alone for four hundred years. Yet, no matter how alone I felt I never regret it. I don't and would never give up searching for Keigo. I know that we will be together one day.

I once told Keigo that I will never let go of his hand but I did and now I am paying for my crime. I should have hold on tighter. I should have been able to done something. But I am glad that at least Keigo wasn't haunted by our past and was able to forget about the pain even if it meant he forget about his love for me.

Time was never my friend. Time had failed me countless time. I always seemed to miss Keigo because of time, but this time I found Keigo.

Maybe that meant time had finally decided to give me a chance. Had I finally earned a once in a life chance to reclaim what was mine?

Keigo, would you fall in love with me all over again?

…

**Narrator's pov**

_Time _

_An indefinite period_

_A single instance for an event_

Attempting to understand the nature of time had been considered impossible and for good reasons too. Can we truly define a continuum of experience in which events pass from the future through the presence to past?

Something that no one can control seemed to be playing the role of god. A cruel joke was played, one that wouldn't make anyone laugh. Truth was twisted and emotions were used as a pawn in a plot for revenge.

All because of time

What if Atobe had arrived earlier?

What if Fuji had stayed for a while longer?

What if Saeki had spoke the truth?

What if Mizuki wasn't the one to find Atobe?

…

The list of what-ifs will never end but the sequence of events had happened because of time. Mizuki was there because of perfect timing on his part.

Each individual can be located in term of time and can be change through time. The perceptions of time draw on past events that influence our present. However, time doesn't determine our future.

Right now, Mizuki and Fuji are playing a careful game of chess with each other in their hand. Each will be busy guessing what the others are trying to and currently Mizuki is leading but ultimately no one knew who the winner will be till the very last move was made.

Who will be the one to declared "Checkmate?"

I guess only time will tell.

…

TBC …


	9. Flashback

Pairing: Fuji x Atobe

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me, but this story does.

Part: 8/?

Genre: Angst/Fantasy/Romance

Warning: OCC

A.N. **_Merry Christmas _**everyone !!! It is funny that I finish chapter 8 early, because I forget to wish everyone a Merry X-Mas. Hah, silly me. Also, following the most common word in the reviews lately, OMG, I am so excited because I finally figure out how I want to write this story. Umm, yeah it only took me 8 chapters to find that out -shrug-

I have some bad news for the readers. There will be many more chapters to go, because I am a baka and there are few more things that I need to cover to reach the ending that I have in store for all the characters -rub hands and laugh like a manic-. Ahhhhhhh, sorry maybe I can eliminate some parts, but we will just have to wait and see.

Thank you all for being so patient with this story. Especially the readers who had followed this since the beginning: Daisy, Joice, Ai-Kusabana, Ookami and Yoshikochan… did I miss anyone?

By the way, Ookami can wish me a Merry Christmas for the 3rd time in a row. Yay, 3rd time is the charm -wink wink-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Heaven's tear**

_Only time will tell … _

**Mizuki's pov**

Lying

Deceiving

Misleading

The deliberate act of deviating from the truth

Yes, I had been guilty of committing all of the above. I knew some people would experience guilt under those situations but I don't. If anything I felt a sense of satisfaction from lying, because lying helped me accomplished what I wanted for such a long time.

I want Fuji to experience the ultimate betrayal and what better way than at the hand of the very person that he cared more than life itself. No, I don't feel an ounce of guilt and surprisingly carrying out this act was a lot easier than I thought. I didn't expect the lies to roll of my tongue as if they were the truth. I also didn't expect Atobe to accept my story without any proof, but luck was on my side. I didn't even have to convince Atobe with my knowledge of what Fuji had been doing.

Atobe Keigo

I hate to admit it, but Fuji does have good taste in man. If one were to judge purely based on physical feature there was absolutely nothing that one would find wrong with Atobe. The term perfection seemed to suit Atobe flawlessly. Yes, the chosen ones were always blessed.

A smile appeared on my face when I recalled the image Atobe lying on a bed of grass.

Fragile

Helpless

Vulnerable

I was drawn to Atobe or more accurately the image that he made. I wish _he_ would look like that but _he_ would never look vulnerable in front of me. When Atobe open his eyes I thought I might have fallen a little bit under his spell. It was those eyes. They are enticing and they remind me of _his_ eyes.

Dark blue

The color of the sky at night

The color of the ocean at night

The crossover between light and dark

Dark blue

The color of power

The color of knowledge

The color of integrity

It really is a beautiful color. Maybe pretending to love Atobe wouldn't be so hard after all. After all, Atobe has _his_ eyes. The result of tomorrow's game against Hyotei no longer matter to me. I have Atobe wrapped around my finger and Fuji doesn't even suspect a thing. I know I would enjoy this so much more if I can personally see Fuji suffering. I want to see the blood drain away from Fuji's face. I want to hear the sound of Fuji's heart being crack in half.

Music to my ear

…

**Saeki's pov**

For a brief second, I was going to tell Shusuke the truth. What was the truth? Well, the truth was if Shusuke waited for another minute he would get to see Atobe, but I decided not to. We are the cursed people, we as in Mizuki, Shusuke and I and maybe _him_ too. However, I couldn't be sure because I haven't crossed path with _him_ yet. When normal people crossed over to the other side, they have to leave all their past memories behind but not us. We have to carry the burden of all our memories.

It doesn't matter how much we want to forget, we just couldn't. I don't know how but I was surprised when I found out that Atobe was able to forget the past and be normal. I guess that explain why Atobe didn't recognized me when I saw him at the All-Junior camp for tennis last summer. I haven't been able to have a moment of peace since I decided not to tell Shusuke about Mizuki's plan.

Did I make the right decision?

Four hundred years

Countless life times

I had seen it all. I had seen Shusuke searched and holding on to that small glimpse of hope. I can never forget the first time that I asked Shusuke to let go, he smiled at me and said, "Saeki, I can't. Looking for Keigo had been my sole purpose for waking up in the morning."

I never asked Shusuke to give up after that, because I fear that my worst nightmare would come true. The heart wrenching look will forever be engraved in my mind. I didn't want to tell Shusuke that a large part of me wanted him to stop searching was because seeing him like that was starting to take a toll on me.

I can't take another life time of watching my best friend faded in front of me. It pains me to watch hope slowly drained out of Shusuke's face. Each time I have to watch the scene replayed in front of my eyes I died a little inside. When the time come I will sit beside Shusuke on his death bed, I would hold his hand while he whispered the same sentence, "Maybe, next life I will finally find him and make him fall in love with me again."

Shusuke always had a smile on his face, but I wonder how long it had been since Shusuke had truly been happy. I wish he would wipe that smile off his face. I wish he would show the world his true self.

Visions

The sinful eye

The ability to see the past, present and future

Every life time, when I gathered enough strength, I would always try to see if Shusuke and Atobe would end up together and each time it was the same vision. I would see Atobe slipping past by Shusuke and Shusuke dying alone with unspoken regrets.

I had seen this all before their first meeting four hundred years ago and that was why I try my hardest to prevent this love affair. The love that wasn't supposed to happen but destiny cannot be change without a dire consequence. That was preciously why I didn't stop Mizuki's plan when I first saw it in my vision.

For the first time I decided to interfere in this twisted game, because there is something strange happening in all my visions. My power is at its maximal level and yet I can't see the final chapter in Shusuke's future with Atobe. Rather, I saw an image that shock me to the core, Mizuki kissing Atobe and that wasn't the strangest part. The more shocking thing was it took place at Shusuke's haven, the place that Shusuke valued more than life itself.

Shocked

Bewildered

But I couldn't see past that image. My inability to see the future told me that anything is possible this time around. Apparently, Mizuki's influence had change the flow of destiny.

For better or worst?

Ironically, that is something that even I couldn't foresee.

**Atobe's pov**

Mizuki Hajime

The name still doesn't mean anything to me. I really want to remember our time together. I want to remember falling in love. I want to remember being infatuated with someone. I want …. I want to feel the way he made me felt. He, as in the stranger from my dream because somehow I felt that he existed. It is not a fragment of my imagination. But where and who is he?

Fuji Shusuke

There is no logic behind this but whenever I thought of the stranger in my dream his name would came up in my head. Fuji Shusuke, the tensai tennis player from Seigaku. There was something about his eyes that makes me uncomfortable. It made me want to hide and that had never happened before. Yet, there is something strangely familiar about Fuji Shusuke.

If reincarnation really does exist, could I possibility knew Fuji while I was in one of my many past forms?

A friend

A foe

Or something more?

…

**Fuji's pov**

My hand was shaking as I hang up the phone. I was right; Saeki was hiding something from me.

I had never felt this much anger toward a person. Mizuki will pay for this. He shouldn't have laid a hand on Keigo.

It is time that I stop being patient.

**Narrator's pov**

Today, I found an amazing invention in the human world. It is called an eraser. Yes, an eraser. It is magical. I was puzzle by how insignificant an eraser was to humans. There is nothing that spirits valued more than the crossing over process. In my opinion, the eraser functions just like the crossing over process.

The eraser can remove all your mistakes and give you a clean sheet. The crossing over process will erase all your past memories. It erased all your regrets and in return you are given a second chance.

A second chance to start over with a blank canvas

Wouldn't it be grand if we can erase our mistakes?

Wouldn't it be grand if we can forget our mistake and move on?

Wouldn't it be grand if we can let by gone be by gone?

If humans were smart they would know that an eraser is the greatest gift of all. It gave people the ability to forget and forgive.

…

…

TBC


	10. Courtship

Pairing: Fuji x Atobe

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.

Part: 9/?

Genre: Angst/Fantasy/Romance

Warning: OCC

**Heaven's tear**

**

* * *

**

_Patience is a virtue, but sometimes one needs to know when enough is enough. _

**Fuji's pov**

I should have known that Keigo wouldn't be a curse one like us. Keigo was different from us, but at least now I knew why Keigo couldn't remember anything from the past. He wasn't branded as a curse one. He was free to be normal.

Yes, Keigo was free to be normal. I am somewhat relief that Keigo wasn't cursed with having to remember life times of memories and to experience the same painful memories replaying in front of his eyes. Now that I know everything, I will get Keigo back.

My hatred toward Mizuki had grown and ironically I still couldn't pinpoint why he hated me so much. I didn't even know who Mizuki was till he started to get in my way. I should have thought things over more carefully, but my mind had been one tracked for years.

But now I wonder why does Mizuki despised me so much?

There has to be a logical reason behind this.

But what?

…

**Atobe's pov **

The dreams had stopped. The stranger seemed to vanish from my dream world. I know I should had felt relief but I don't. Instead I felt empty and rejected.

I didn't wake up in tears. I woke up feeling numb and abandoned. My life had been turned upside down lately by forces out of this world. Maybe school will take my mind off these people and events. I grab my book bag and head out to the limo.

Maybe school will help me feel normal again.

…

"Hey Atobe, nice job at your match with Mizuki. You were completely on a different level than him." Said Oshitari.

_Normal topic_

_Normal conversation_

_But unfortunately the name Mizuki was a far cry from normal_

I put on my usual confidence smile and said, "Of course, no one beats Ore-sama in tennis."

If life was like tennis then I wouldn't be so dame confuse. In the game of tennis, I was the victor. I was the king. In the game of life, I was merely a pawn who had no choice, but to follow the rules set by destiny.

The bell had rung. School had begun and just when I was about to walk into the classroom I heard a whisper. A soft whisper that made me turned my head around.

"Keigo."

I turned around and saw Fuji Shusuke from Seigaku standing in front of me. I was stunned and puzzled by the use of my first name. I felt a familiar presence coming from Fuji, but it was one that I couldn't identify.

Who does Fuji reminded me of?

I watched as Fuji approach me and with his trademark smile he asked, "Atobe, do you have a moment to spare?"

Before I realized what I was doing, I nod and follow Fuji. There is something about Fuji's back that make me want to follow him to the end of the earth. Frankly, the mental representation scared me.

Not a word was spoken between us but we both continue to walk. I was clueless in the beginning but slowly I saw the temple. How did Fuji know this place?

_The place in my dream_

_The place that I called sanctuary_

Fuji stopped and said, "We are here Atobe."

Atobe, so he didn't called me Keigo. It was probably just my imagination playing a trick on me.

I look straight into Fuji's smiling eyes and asked, "Fuji, how do you know this place?"

The plastic smile was still on Fuji's face when he said, "This is my personal haven. In another word, it is the place where I seek comfort when I need it the most. For years, I had taken care of this place like it was a part of me. This place is truly beautiful isn't it Atobe?"

Fuji's honesty surprised me and I couldn't find a reason for his bluntness. Following my instinct, I took a seat next to Fuji on the grass and asked, "So why are you bringing me here?"

"Because I like you and I want to ask you out." Replied Fuji.

"What?"

I was taken back and caught completely off my guard.

First Mizuki and now Fuji.

"I like you Atobe." Stated Fuji again.

I need to be reasonable and deal with this logically.

The first thing that came to my mind was to ask Fuji, "I don't even know who you are?"

I don't know how Fuji can be so calm and at ease. I mean shouldn't he be the one who is acting frantically but he is not. Fuji was completely in control. I can't help but smile when I realized that his obnoxiousness was something that I had possessed for year.

With his eyes closed and comfortably lying on the grass, Fuji said, "I can tell you everything you ever want to know about me. All you have to do is ask but for now I will start with my name. The kanji for "Fu" means absent or none and "ji" mean the number two. If you combined the two characters, my name means "only one." My first name "Shuu" means round or to come around and "suke" is the ending. In this case round things represent good luck and symbolized the fact that I am well rounded."

His reply was so random that a loud laugh escaped from my throat and I said, "Baka, ore-sama knows what words in kanji means."

Fuji opened his eyes and brought his hand up to my face and said, "It had been a while since I heard you laugh again. It is a beautiful sight and a beautiful sound. Don't move because I want to remember you like this in my head."

Why am I shaking? Why do I felt like this had happened before? I couldn't understand Shusuke; I mean I couldn't understand Fuji. I don't know him well enough to call him by first name. Yet, I want to inch closer to Fuji because I like the feeling of being near him.

My voice was threatened to crack when I said, ""Fuji, if only you could have ask me before he did."

"Who?"

"Mizuki Hajime."

I noticed the smile froze in place on Fuji's face.

"Did Mizuki ask you out?"

"Yes, but I told him that I needed time to think."

Under normal circumstance I would have say no to Mizuki, but the conversation about our past life bothered me. How could I be so cold blood that I forget my past lover? Especially one who had spent countless life times searching for me.

In a serious tone, Fuji asked, "Do you like Mizuki?"

"Frankly, that is none of your business." I replied angrily.

Before I could react, the same smile was back on Fuji's face and he said, "Come, I want to show you something."

My hand felt warm from Fuji's touch. I could felt the butterflies in my stomach. I could felt my heart beating faster and faster.

"Look Atobe, from here we can see everything. This is my favorite view in the whole world. From here, I feel like I am on top of the world, but the top is a lonely place. I want you to keep me company. I want to share the view from the top with you." Said Fuji.

I could feel the walls around me starting to crumble down and it scares me. I want to give in and hold on to Fuji but I can't. There are too many unknown variables. There are too many unanswered questions. There are too many uncertainties.

I turn my back at Fuji and said, "I need more time." I have to turn my back because I don't think I can say those words with his eyes looking straight at me.

"I understand Atobe; this place will always be ours. I had never showed anyone this place before."

_Our place_

I like the sound of that very much.

…

**Mizuki's pov**

I won't let Fuji's plan succeed. It doesn't matter if Fuji was hiding in the shadow or if Fuji was showing his presence in the light, the result will still be the same. Atobe Keigo will never belong to Fuji again just like _he_ will never belong to me again.

I will make Atobe mine and in the process of taking Atobe from Fuji I will finally be able to destroy Fuji Shusuke.

Yes, I will destroy the one person that you hate the most in this whole world for you, Yuuta.

_Yuuta_

_My only love_

TBC

A.N. Yay, finally the big reveal. Yuuta is the one that Mizuki would refer to in this torment tone. I like to keep the character true to their nature and throughout the whole anime Mizuki was always infatuated with the Fuji brothers so since the beginning Yuuta was a natural choice for the source of Mizuki's broken heart.

Quick warning, in this fiction, Yuuta will be a bit OCC … -sigh- much like all the characters at one point or another. Yes, I know this contradict with my previous line of wanting to keep characters true to their nature, but I stop making sense a long time ago. -shrug-

There are 2 things I want to clarify. One, Saeki was NOT in love with Yuuta; Saeki was concern about Yuuta because he know that Yuuta was the reason why Mizuki hated Shusuke so much. Side note if I felt inspired I might write a side story about Mizuki and Yuuta's failed relationship.

Second, the narrator of this story is just a wandering spirit whose name is Akira and by NO mean is he related to Kamio Akira. I just happen to like the name Akira so I decided to use it. Hah, I didn't realize I left so many unanswered questions. Sorry for the confusions.


	11. Sin

Pairing: Fuji x Atobe

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.

Part: 10/?

Genre: Angst/Fantasy/Romance

Warning: OCC

A.N. Thanks for all the holiday wishes and I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday as well. Have a Happy New Year in case I didn't finish chapter 11 before then but I will still attempt to have chapter 11 done by then. I will keep my fingers crossed and hope for the best.

* * *

**Heaven's tear**

_I will destroy the one person that you hate the most in this world for you, Yuuta. _

**Saeki's pov**

I woke up in cold sweat again. Mizuki's silent vow send a cold shiver down my spine, but what Mizuki doesn't know is that he is here. Yes, Yuuta is here and I fear that once Mizuki realizes that there is no telling what he will be capable of accomplishing. Mizuki's love for Yuuta is almost as deadly as Shusuke's love for Atobe and in a way the two are quite similar. Shusuke would never hurt anyone for his own benefit but Shusuke wouldn't hesitate to inflict pain on someone if that person had caused pain to people that Shusuke care deeply for. There is no reason for Mizuki to hate Shusuke but for Yuuta's sake, Mizuki had made it his life's mission to torment Shusuke. Yes, all for Yuuta.

Finally, everyone is all here in the same time, place and location. Everyone that was originally involved in this twisted game had come together like pieces of a broken puzzle. My blessing had become my curse. I was always exceptionally sensitive to human emotions and lately I felt like I was going insane.

It doesn't matter how advance the world had become we will never be free of sins. The world will always be plagued by the seven deadly sins.

_Pride (Purple)_

Such a powerful word

A term that represent superiority

It is ironic how Pride is the ultimate source of all sins

A love of self perverted to hatred that can only end in destruction

_Envy (Green)_

An insatiable desire

A love of one's own good tainted by a burning desire to deprive others

Experiencing sinful pleasure from seeing others suffered

_Gluttony (Orange)_

A need to overindulge

A refusal to share resources with others

_Lust (Blue)_

A deprived thought

An unwholesome morality

A desire for excitement

_Wrath (Red)_

A denial of truth

Seeking revenge outside of justice

Wishing to do evil or harm to others

Inappropriate feelings of hatred and anger

_Greed (Yellow)_

A sin of excess

A sin against God

A deliberate betrayal for personal gain

_Sloth (Light blue)_

A feeling of depression

A refusal to enjoy the goodness of God

A failure to love God with all one's heart

An absence or insufficiency of love

Sins, the deadly sins are plaguing my mind and they are growing stronger by the second. Out of all of them, I fear the color red the most. I fear that wrath will slowly consume us all. I pray that all the pieces will come together once for all and end this misery for everyone.

**Fuji's pov**

This morning I was woken up by my phone. Saeki had left me a very detail message about wanting me to meet him at this very spot at exactly 7pm. I was surprised to learn that the place was very different than what I had come to expect. After taking two trains and walking four blocks I end up in a crossroad.

What is Saeki up to?

The place just screams inconvenient as a meeting place, but I know if Saeki want me to meet him here then it must be important.

"Hey, Shusuke !!!" Yelled Saeki.

I smiled as I saw Saeki walked towards me with his arm waving frantically to help himself stand out in the crowd.

"Fancy meeting you here Saeki." I replied.

"So did you have any trouble getting here?" Asked Saeki.

"No trouble at all but I must admit this is a bit strange location to meet up with people. I mean why not a park, a coffee house or somewhere quiet." I answered.

"Hah, like always you are thinking too much again. I just want to know if I can find you in a crowd and I figure what better place to test out that theory than at the intersection of four busiest streets in Tokyo." Said Saeki with a smile.

"Well, what should we do on this lovely Saturday night then?" I asked.

"Actually, I am not being completely random. I found this great restaurant near by and I want you to try it out with me." Replied Saeki as he grabbed my hand and dragged me away.

Maybe I was just being too suspicious. I mean after all hanging out with your best friend on a Saturday night is completely normal even if we are not.

….

_Meanwhile at one corner of the intersection; _

"Fuji Shusuke." Whispered a stranger.

The stranger had wild brown hair but the most noticeable trademark on him was a X on his left forehead. He smiled and continued to walk in the opposite direction as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

…

_At another corner of the intersection; _

**Atobe's pov**

It is him, the guy with the silver hair from last time. I can't remember when or where I last saw him but it is him. I knew it is the same guy because the same uncomfortable feeling is resurfacing again.

He seemed to be at ease with Shusuke and they must be close to be calling each other by their given first name.

Flashback

"_Fuji Shusuke is such a charmer isn't he?" Laughed Mizuki. _

"_What do you mean?" I asked._

"_Fuji Shusuke had never been serious about anything or anyone. It was all just a game to him. Keigio, I don't mind if you don't accept my offered, but I don't want to see you get hurt again. Stay away from Fuji Shusuke; he will cause you nothing but pain in the end."_

End Flashback

Mizuki was right. It was all just a game to Shusuke. I was just a prey. I was just someone to help him pass time. Shusuke seemed to be getting well with the other guy. Saeki .. yes that was what Shusuke had called him.

I am not sure if the pain had numb me but before I know what hit me I had dial Mizuki's number.

I could hear his voice on the other end and I quickly blurted out the words before I can regret it;

"Mizuki, let's go out."

…

**Narrator's pov**

_F_ear

_R_emember

_A_ppearance

_G_uilt

_I_llusion

_L_ies

_E_valuate

The emotions and actions spelled out the term fragile. Human's lack of faith in each other is something that I truly pity them for. Do they have so little faith in themselves and others that a tiny lie would be enough to conceal the truth?

Fragile

The word sounds so beautiful and delicate. It means to be easily broken, damaged, destroyed but I still think it sounds beautiful. The word just screams vulnerably much like the human heart.

Weaken by their lack of faith

Broken by their lack of trust

Damaged by the lies that they weave

The fragileness of human heart never had a chance against the piles of lies and deceptions that live in their mind.

TBC


	12. Brother

Pairing: Fuji x Atobe

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.

Part: 11/?

Genre: Angst/Fantasy/Romance

**"Happy New Year!!!"**

A.N Nervous laugh, yes I know the ending to last chapter was a bit disappointing and for that I apologized. Therefore, I will attempt to make it better with this chapter. Umm I hope.

Truth is I am kind of surprise that I finished this chapter in time since I just recently finish updating my two new stories. -shrug- I have no idea why or what I am doing anymore. -wanders and pour self another cup of coffee-

Hope the readers enjoy this chapter

* * *

**Heaven's tear**

"_Mizuki, let's go out."_

**Mizuki's pov**

An interesting turn of event and I know I would have be more thrill if I wasn't so distracted by a certain someone. Yes, when Saeki called attention upon him and Shusuke I was at the same crossroad as well. From where I was standing, I saw Shusuke, Saeki, Atobe and Yuuta.

Yuuta is here.

I never thought I would see my Yuuta again. Even after all these years and life times, Yuuta's aura still felt the same, it was his own special mix of anger, sorrow and misery but all that will change soon. Yuuta will be free from his emotions once for all when he realized that I had destroyed Shusuke for him.

_Destroy the brother that he hated_

_Destroy the brother that he craved to surpass_

_Destroy the brother that never knew his existence_

_Destroy the source of his misery for him_

I never had Yuuta's full attention because of Shusuke. Our relationship was a failure from the start because Shusuke stood as the invisible barrier between Yuuta and me. I was never able to get close to Yuuta because he couldn't see anyone beyond Shusuke's invisible presence. Even after all these life times, it still hurts to know that Yuuta didn't even notice me because the only person that ever matter in his eyes was Shusuke.

Yuuta, why couldn't I be enough for you?

Ever since you were little your parents would compare you to Shusuke. Shusuke, the prodigy and you were never enough for your parents. Shusuke, the tensai but in my eyes you were always enough. If only we could switch eyes for one moment, I want you to see what I was able to see all along. In my eyes, I saw a man capable of everything. I saw a man being blinded by his own desire to surpass his brother. To surpass the brother that he never know but envy for all eternity.

_Envy_

Yuuta, your own green eye monster had blinded you for so long. I fear that it will consume your whole being soon, but I promise I will destroy Shusuke before your green eye monster destroyed you.

For that I will need a sacrifice lamb.

**Yuuta's pov**

"Shusuke"

The name came out of my mouth like a whisper. The mere mention of his name made me angry. The mere thought of his image made me want to taste blood. It had been a long time since I felt so blood thirsty.

_Red_

Red was the color of my anger and it was aimed toward the brother that I had never met. It was directed at the same brother that left my family before I was even born. I must sound pitiful for harboring so many emotions toward someone that I had never known or meet. All my life, I was always being compared to you. I was never enough.

"_Why couldn't Yuuta be like Shusuke?"_

"_Why did Shusuke have to leave?"_

Yes, indeed why did you leave. I should have been the one who left or better yet I shouldn't even have existed. It was on my fourth birthday when I overheard the conversation between our parents. I overheard a conversation that I wasn't meant to hear but one that would change me forever. That was the first and last time that I had shed a tear. I cried because I found out that I wasn't wanted.

I remember walking up the stairs to mother and father's bedroom when I overheard it. I was carrying the last two pieces of my birthday cake when I heard, "Why did Shusuke have to leave?"

Shusuke?

I was puzzled so I waited. I waited outside the door all night and listened to our parents talk about you. They were missing you on my birthday, the birthday that no one cared about.

I walk away quietly and throw away the last two pieces of cake and went back to my room. That night I couldn't sleep because I want to know who this Shusuke person was. The first time I saw a picture of this Shusuke person I was stunned.

He wasn't what I expected. He had the kindest eyes that I ever seen, kind eyes … on a demon. It screams conspiracy but that was what I thoughts.

_Kind_

_So gentle and kind that it made me sick to my stomach_

I want his eyes to scream anger like mine. I want his eyes to reflect hatred... I want him to feel pain, not peace, anything but tranquility. Then I meet Mizuki or maybe I should have said Mizuki found me, like a stray dog. I was wandering around with nowhere to go and Mizuki found me. I didn't trust him because I learned long time ago that no one deserved my trust.

I was sure that Mizuki would be fed up with me and kick me out but he didn't. He tended my wounds and look after me... like I was some kind of … pet. I hate that comparison but that was what being with Mizuki reminded me of.

Mizuki was a perfectionist and he couldn't stand anything out of order in his house but yet he continued to put up with me. Finally I caved in to my curiosity and asked Mizuki why and his answer was anything but rational, "It was love."

That was my breaking point. That was when I realized that I have to leave Mizuki. Love was an emotion that I cannot allow myself to feel. I never did figure out if I love Mizuki or not. However, there was one thing that I was always certain of and it was the fact that I cannot let myself be wrap up in something as trivial as a relationship.

_I need to find an answer._

_I need to find a peace of mind._

_I need to find Shusuke._

Because I know that Shusuke will be the key that unlock my anger but I was too late. When I found Shusuke he had already give up his immortality for an archangel named Atobe Keigo.

To become a mortal

To experience life and death

All for what?

_Love?_

It sickens me and my anger grew. I was so close to finding the source of my anger. I cannot let that happened so I decided at that moment that I will find Shusuke.

It doesn't matter how long. It doesn't matter how many lifetimes it took, I will find Shusuke. I will find Shusuke even if it means giving up my immortality and experience life and death like a weak mortal. All these lifetimes I failed, but I never gave up because I know that I will find my answer one day. One day came a lot later than I thought, but today is the day.

At a crossroad ... I finally found him. I finally found my brother.

…

TBC


	13. Sacrifice

Pairing: Fuji x Atobe

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.

Part: 12/12

Genre: Angst/Fantasy/Romance

A.N. Yes, this will be the last chapter. I am very nervous about this chapter. I hope that I didn't screw up the fiction. When I first started this fiction, I really like the idea but somewhere down the road I felt like I have ruined it somehow by trying to cover too much ground. Anyway, I finally decided to wrap up this fiction and move on. My favorite part about writing fiction is being able to put the finish touch on the last chapter.

Please R & R because I would love to know what you really think about this story. I have prepared myself for some negative feedbacks so don't feel like you need to be kind if you really hate this last chapter.

* * *

**Heaven's tear**

"_Atobe, are you happy?"_

**Atobe's pov**

I never got the chance to answer Fuji's question. Was I wrong? Why didn't I feel any sense of satisfaction when I rejected Fuji? I mean after all I was just a joke to him right? After all, I am just someone to help him kill some time.

But no matter what I couldn't get Fuji's eyes out my mind.

_Eyes that confused me_

_Eyes that reflected sadness_

_Eyes that shows genuine emotions_

_Eyes that provoked a strange familiar feeling in me_

Why does he have to look so sad?

Why does he have to sound so sincere?

Fuji's last word to me before he walks out on me was, "I will leave you alone as long as you are truly happy, even if it means you are with Mizuki."

Am I happy?

Mizuki had been very kind to me and considerate of my feelings since the beginning. Whenever I asked him what happened between us he would always tell me stories of our past.

_A story_

_A life of a character behind all the events_

_A piece of fiction that narrates a chain of related events_

_A message that tells the listener a course of events_

Yes, that is all we have. I don't feel the emotions that one should felt toward his love one. I try but we can't build a relationship based on stories from the past. I can't stand feeling like an outsider in my own relationship anymore.

It is time to end this mistake once for all.

**Mizuki's pov**

It is finally time to end this rollercoaster ride. Atobe's phone call had just given me the perfect opportunity to end this.

My dear ice prince, I shall make this as painless as I could for your sake.

_The next day;_

I had decided that this paradise that Fuji had created will be the perfect location for this special event. I have packed a picnic for two and a special drink for my ice prince. Today, I will truly make Atobe into an Ice prince.

_Ice … cold … fragile … lifeless …_

_Ice sculptures always look drop dead gorgeous_

_Yes, I will turn Atobe into a true Ice prince_

"Keigo, isn't it beautiful here." I said.

"Yes, but why are we here Mizuki?" Asked Atobe in a puzzle tone.

"I figure what better place to end our relationship then the place that had started it all in the first place." I replied with a smile.

"Ok." Replied Atobe uneasily.

Atobe's nervousness didn't went unnoticed by me so I said, "I don't blame you for not remembering. I mean after all it had been four hundred years. Even thought we can't be lovers again, we can always be friends. Let's enjoy our last lunch together as boyfriends."

"Thanks Mizuki. I am glad that you understand and yes we will always be friends." Said Atobe with a weak smile.

…

Meanwhile, Saeki run out of his tennis practice from a shocking vision.

"I can't believe Mizuki would go as far as killing Atobe. I have to stop him or else Shusuke will never forgive me. No wait, I need to call Shusuke first." Said Saeki out loud as he tries to frantically search for his cell phone.

"Hello Shusuke?" Asked Saeki in a desperate tone.

"Yes, what is wrong Saeki? Saeki, try to calm down and tell me what is going on?" Asked Fuji in a worry tone on the other line.

"Mizuki is going to poison Atobe at your place. Go there as …….Hello Shusuke….Shusuke." Yelled Saeki.

The line went dead.

"No, no this can't happen again. I can't watch you die in front of my face again." Whispered Fuji as he ran out of the door with million thoughts racing through his head all at once.

"Hey watch where you are going!" Yelled a driver as he saw Fuji ran pass a green light and continue running.

"Shusuke? Where is he going in such a hurry?" Wondered Yuuta who was on his way home.

_At the mountain top; _

I raised my glass and said, "Keigo, a toast for all the beautiful moments that we had together from past till present."

"A toast to memories." Said Atobe.

…

"No, don't drink it!"

Atobe turned and saw that the voice belong to the silver hair guy that he saw with Fuji before.

"Why are you here?" Asked Atobe.

Saeki walk over and knock the drink off Atobe's hand.

I wanted to spend the last few moments in peace with Atobe but it seems that my plan need to be change, I laugh and said, "Saeki, you are too late. The deed had already been done. The poison had already entered his body."

"Poison?" Asked Atobe.

I watch as the color vanished from Atobe's face and I decided that it was finally time for Atobe to know the truth.

I stared straight into Atobe's eyes before saying, "Yes, if you want to blame someone for this then blame Shusuke. You are going to be frozen to death because you are the only person who can provoke an emotion out of Fuji Shusuke. Keigo, remember all the stories that I had told you, well they are all true except for one minor detail. I never loved you. It was Fuji Shusuke who had loved you unconditionally for four hundred years."

"My punishment." Whispered Atobe as he sat back down.

"What?" Asked Saeki.

"It is my punishment for forgetting about Shusuke." Said Atobe.

"Atobe there is no way you could have known. You are different. You weren't curse with the knowledges of your previous lifetimes." Said Saeki as he desperately tries to shake some sense into Atobe.

"Keigo!"

I turned my attention to the new arriver and I was surprised to see that Shusuke had arrived with Yuuta.

Why are they together?

"Yuuta, why are you here?" I asked.

"I follow Shusuke here and told him everything. Mizuki, I know everything that you had done for me." Replied Yuuta.

I continue to stare at Yuuta. I fear that if I blink he would vanish again. For the first time I felt truly scared and before I realized what I was doing I had asked, "Why did you leave? Do you have any idea how betray I felt when I realized that you left? You left me all alone after I told you that I love you."

I could feel myself shaking uncontrollably as doubts overtook my body. I could feel Yuuta's eyes staring at me. It was the same eyes that I had seen in my dreams over and over again. Yuuta's eyes had always made me tremble.

"Yuuta, you told me that Keigo still have a chance to live if I still love him right?" Asked Shusuke.

Yuuta paused for a second before saying, "Yes, but are you willing to make that sacrifice? A human who had been turned into an ice sculpture can only be defrosted by the death of someone who loves him unconditionally. Was that your plan all along Mizuki?"

I know that there is no pointing in lying anymore; I was surprised to see a smile on Fuji Shusuke's face at a time like this. He should be overwhelmed with grief at the sight of his frozen lover. My plans are all mix up. Things aren't turning out the way they are supposed too.

I know Yuuta already told Shusuke the truth so I said, "Yes, I know that Shusuke wouldn't hesitate to kill himself for Atobe Keigo so that is why this is the perfect poison. Atobe Keigo wasn't meant to be killed; he was only a decoy to draw Shusuke to my perfect trap."

Shusuke turned to me and asked, "Mizuki, can you promise me one thing?"

Shusuke's calmness had taken me by total surprised; I gave in to my curiosity and asked, "What?"

"Let's end this once for all." Said Shusuke with a kind smile.

I was bewildered when I saw that Shusuke had drunk the poison that I prepared.

I can't believe it, "Do you really love Atobe Keigo that much?"

Shusuke just continue to smile and said, "Yes, wasn't that what you had count on since the beginning?"

I confessed, "I never thought that it would work so perfectly."

At that moment, the ice crack and Keigo had regained some color on his face. I follow his eyes and noticed that all of his focus was on a collapsing Fuji Shusuke.

"Shusuke, I heard everything. Why are you so stupid? Being on the verge of death had triggered my past memories. I remembered everything now. Why didn't you tell me?" Yelled Atobe.

"I didn't want you to be sad. I want you to smile and be happy like you once were." Whispered Shusuke weakly.

"Baka, the only time I was truly happy was when I was with you." Replied Atobe on the verge of tear.

"Keigo, don't cry. I want to remember your smiling face. Come closer, I am cold. I feel really cold. So very cold and tired." Whispered Shusuke.

"Shusuke, don't go. Stay with me. Don't leave me alone, not now, not again. Not when I just found you again." Said Atobe as a trail of tears strolled down his cheek.

"Keigo, promise me that next life time, you will look for me because I am tired of being the one who is always looking for you. I had want a good night sleep for the longest time." Said Shusuke.

"I promise, next time around I will be the one looking and I will remember you." Said Atobe as he grab Shusuke's hand and hold it close to him.

Before anyone can react, Atobe took out a blade and slid both his wrist and Shusuke's wrist. The blood gushed out and Atobe joined their wound together.

"Look Shusuke, now we are finally one again. I will have your blood in me and you will have my blood in you." Said Atobe desperately as he leaned down and kiss Shusuke on the lip.

Blood and tears had infused as one in front of my eyes.

"I love you. I promise I will find you and I will never leave you alone again" Whispered Atobe as he watch Shusuke's hand slid out of his.

This isn't happening, I felt like yelling and maybe I did, "Hah, Fuji Shusuke is finally dead. So how come I didn't feel the happiness that I thought I would."

"Mizuki let it go. It was never Shusuke's fault." Said Saeki angrily.

"No, it was all my fault. Saeki, please look after Atobe and I will take care of Mizuki." Said Yuuta.

I could sense a familiar smell lingering around me. I feel content. I finally feel warm again so why am I crying? Why do I feel so awful? Why can't I stop the tears from flooding out of my eyes?

I look up and saw Yuuta staring at me; I feel like a child being caught for misbehaving, "Yuuta, I am sorry. I forget how much it hurts to have your heart broken."

I don't know if I was imagining it or if it really happened but I saw Yuuta smile and said, "I know."

_What is love?_

_Love is a drug that we can never quit_

_Love is an addiction that will ultimately destroy us all_

_Love is a weakness that no one can conquered_

Fin


	14. Epilogue

A.N. Sorry I admit the last chapter was bit rushed on my part. In my head it seems like the perfect spot to end it but I was so frustrated that I couldn't find the right word and so I ... well you already seen my finish work so that should explain everything. However, I really should have spread the last chapter into two rather than have everything right there and then so because of that I gave you the epilogue.

* * *

**Heaven's Tear **

**Epilogue: Peace**

**(told in Atobe's pov) **

It is finally over.

I wasn't aware that I had mentally blocked everyone out when Shusuke pass away in my arms. My face was drench with tears and my hand was cover in blood, his blood. I had my head held close to Shusuke's heart till his very last breath. I hate feeling so helpless. Tears were gushing out of my eyes like waterfall when Shusuke's heart stops beating. The silence that I fear had finally arrived.

I remembered forcing myself to look up and there he was. He looks so peaceful and happy with his eyes close and lips curved up in a smile. I almost want to believe that Shusuke was just taking a nap, but the blood on my wrist reminded me of what had happened.

A fair trade as one might call it …

One life for another …

In a selfish way I almost wish that I had been the one whose life was taken away instead of Shusuke. I don't know how many lifetimes one would have to experience in four hundred years, but I know Shusuke was telling the truth when he told me that he was tired. So very tired of always looking for me and I hate myself at that moment because I never know. Saeki told me that I wasn't a curse one like them and because of that I was free from punishment. Free from suffering.

It wasn't fair. I didn't want to forget Shusuke. I didn't want to forget everything that we had shared and been through. However, I wasn't given a choice because I was _lucky_. I was lucky because I wasn't a curse one like Shusuke.

The best dream I ever had was during those brief moments of solitude when I feel my life fading in front of me. I felt like I was another person. I could see everything so clearly. The memories of us being together were rushing through my mind. I could felt myself getting lost in a maze. A maze consisted of memories. It was everything that Mizuki had told me but it felt different. Stories meant nothing and will never be close to what I had experience during those moments of clarity.

I could feel myself falling in love with Fuji Shusuke all over again. I don't know why but I just did. Feelings were not meant to be explain, because they were simply colors that you learn to cherish.

_Blue _

_Shusuke reminded me of the color blue _

_Blue like the calm sea_

_Blue like the vast sky_

I traced my finger over my wound. It was a very irrational action but one that I would never regret. I love knowing the fact that I will always have Shusuke's blood flowing in me. I will survive because I have a purpose now. I will continue to live in memory of Shusuke. I will fulfill all of his desires and I will remember our times together for this life time and the next and the next.

Because I promised Shusuke that it is my turn to be the seeker. There will never be any barrier between us again.

"_I will continue looking for you just like you had done for all those years."_

Fin.

* * *

A.N. Special thanks to the people who had actually read and review most of the chapters till the end

-Daisy, Ookami Fuu, Kagerou Fuji, Joice, Teardrop, Yamatoforever, Yoshikochan, Ai-Kusabana

I think I got everyone but if I forget anyone, sorry. The reviews meant a lot to me and I hope you guys enjoy my future stories from my profile page.


End file.
